Broken wings
by sakuraxall
Summary: this was an obsession that overcame love. sasuke uchiha was obsessed with the pink haired girl so much that he was willing to break her wings to keep her by his side... even if it meant buying her hatred. all he needed was her by his side...
1. Chapter 1

A pair of dull green eyes stared lifelessly at the room they were in.

Then, they slowly stared at the shackles that imprisoned them.

The girl with green eyes stared at the room around her, trying to look for a way out.

There was no way out.

She knew that, yet she couldn't accept it.

As she explored the room again, maybe for the thousandth time, she noticed that this room would have been to her liking if it weren't for the fact that this room was a cage that kept her from fleeing.

The walls were white and looked like it was really decorated well. It was the skill of an expert.

She stumbled around the room, trying not to trip over the shackles that bound her legs. They hurt quite a lot, yet, she had gotten used to them.

It already has been a week since she was trapped in this room.

This room wasn't exactly a prisoner's room. As mentioned, this room was beautiful. It really was one of the most luxurious rooms Sakura had ever been to.

Heck, it was better than her own room.

But still, that didn't change the fact that she didn't enjoy being trapped here.

She was being forced to stay right?

Who would have thought that the Sakura Haruno of Konoha corp. would have been kidnapped? It was insane! Her father had bodyguards everywhere!

'_Why the fuck did I get kidnapped?'_

She was pretty sure that the person who kidnapped her didn't want a ransom. This guy seemed rich enough. It was pretty obvious since the room she was staying in was gorgeous. And it was also obvious that whoever kidnapped her was rich because all the clothes that had been delivered to her were dresses.

But then why would he kidnap her?

Did she piss someone off? Was it her pink hair? Was she that annoying?

The whole situation was just so fucking creepy. It was nearly impossible to believe.

But one thing was sure.

She was happy to get rid of the bodyguards that were nearly plastered on her.

Sakura cursed as she nearly fell flat on her face while being lost in her thoughts. It was the stupid shackles. She wasn't exactly used to their weight that much.

Sakura was still trying to look for a way out. But staying imprisoned like this would have made a person frustrated wouldn't it?

Well, she did have another option that suited her well.

Suicide.

She didn't care much for this world so she thought that suicide might be an easy way out of this situation. But the last time she tried, some bastards just had to come and interfere.

Oh, fuck.

Sakura stared remorsefully at the window. Another thought popped into her mind.

'_Maybe I could…'_

Looking around, Sakura quickly grabbed a stool and hurled it at the window that would never open up.

The glass shattered, leaving some cuts on her face and arms. It wasn't that serious.

At least, not that serious compared to what she was trying to do.

The window still had some shards of glass in them. Sakura winced.

This was one of the biggest decisions in her life.

It was obviously a 'give me freedom or give me death' situation right?

She would gladly choose death if someone broke her wings.

Quickly, she stuck her head out of the window and stared down.

Oh god.

The ground seemed so… far down below. Was this a 20floor building or something? All she could pray for was a quick and painless death.

Though it was pretty obvious that this was not going to be painless, what's the harm in praying?

But before jumping out, she had one last thing to do.

The damned shackles always disturbed her in everything she did. Fuck them.

She tugged at them.

It hurt like shit.

Sakura closed her eyes and started chanting in her mind crazily. She wasn't a girl suited for pressure and she had decided that one week of pressure was enough.

'_Please make this work… please make this work!'_

She slathered some butter the servants brought for food on her wrists and ankles. And with a determined face, she pulled really hard.

She felt like her wrists were getting cut off. They started bleeding a bit. It was the kind of pain that she never expected to feel. She wanted to scream her lungs out but right now, she wasn't exactly given the permission to scream, was she?

At least the shackles on her arms were off.

Now, it was time for the ankles. They would probably hurt more wouldn't they?

With tears streaming down her face, she removed both of the shackles at once.

She really could have died from all the pain she was going through.

She bit down on her lips hard and she didn't notice that she was bleeding until the metallic taste reached her tongue.

She stared at the mirror that was just across the room.

There was nothing she could have liked on herself right now. Fuck, she looked like a psychopathic banshee. She was pretty sure that babies would cry and run away if they saw her looking like this.

But she also noticed one thing that she did like.

Her eyes had the life back in them for the first time in a week. She could feel it.

She was also pretty sure that this would be the last time that she would see herself like this. She smiled.

She balanced on the window, and took one long breath. She was really going to have to brace herself for this.

She looked down pitifully at the dress that she was wearing. She liked this dress a lot.

'_I guess this dress is also going down with me, isn't it?'_

She slowly closed her eyes and felt the wind on her face.

She also felt the glass shards under her feet. When she dies, this will all be over wont it? At least that's what she was hoping.

And wearing a big smile on her face, she jumped.

At least, she would have jumped over if it weren't for the arm that embraced her from behind. And Sakura was so not happy about this.

She spun around, thinking that she would see the big thugs that always brought her stuff.

"Why wont you just leave me alone to DIE?" she screamed at the top of her voice while the tears streamed down her face.

And opening her eyes, she saw a person that she never expected to see.

"Sasuke… Uchiha?" she asked, puzzled by the turn of events.

But while she was so defenseless, Sasuke Uchiha got the better of her.

He smashed his lips on top of her lips.

Ok, it might have felt like a kiss for Sasuke Uchiha, but for Sakura Haruno, this just felt like something literally smashed her lips.

She tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough to do that. The more she struggled, the more firmly he hugged her and kissed her.

And all of a sudden, Sakura felt something in the entrance of her mouth.

'_A tongue?'_

Struggling was useless.

It was futile, but that didn't exactly stop her from trying. She pound on his chest hard.

To Sasuke Uchiha, that just felt like a baby was touching him.

So Sakura chose the second option.

She bit down on Sasuke's tongue. Hard.

Then he finally stopped ravaging her lips and started breathing heavily. He started scanning Sakura thoroughly and noticed all the bloody wounds on her. His eyes hardened and suddenly turned red. But they turned black again as he looked at Sakura's crying face.

Sakura stared at him with tears and hatred in her eyes.

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest but didn't say anything and didn't show any emotions.

He just looked away and walked out of the room.

He had some work to take care of.

.

.

.

It was a field day for Sasuke Uchiha.

He motioned for his servant to come to him.

The servant bowed low in front of him and trembled a bit.

"Yes Sasuke-sama."

"Bring all the people who guard Sakura Haruno's room."

The servant seemed to have noticed the seriousness in Sasuke's voice. He just bowed and walked away to bring all the poor souls to their deaths.

A minute later, Sasuke Uchiha was having a blood festival.

'_Just ten times more pain than what Sakura had felt…"_

He thought to himself as each servant's blood stained him every time.

Nothing in this world was allowed to let Sakura Haruno hurt herself.

Even if that person was him.

He was going to protect her. But to do that, he had to keep her close to him.

Unknown to Sasuke... This was an obsession that he could not control.

.

.

.

.

.

How was it? Please review for meh!


	2. Chapter 2

"_I love you! Please don't leave me!"_ the girl screamed.

The boy who had his back turned on the girl spun around and hugged the girl.

"_I'm sorry… and thank you.-"_

Click.

Sakura turned off the TV and seemed to be annoyed.

'For Christ's sake, what the fuck does that girl thinks she's doing?' she huffed to herself.

In Sakura's eyes, the girl just seemed so weak and pathetic.

It was just so stupid longing after a guy who was trying to leave her.

As she messed up her hair in frustration, she stared at the TV that was new to the room.

It had just arrived yesterday and she had spent the entire day flipping through channels.

God they were boring.

But at least they kept her occupied right?

She stared at herself in the mirror and thought that she looked really ugly.

Her arms had cuts all over them and her face also did.

There were band aids plastered carelessly over her fingers and her feet were bandaged up.

All in all, she looked like a mummy with a bad hair day.

After staring at herself, she couldn't help but stare at the mirror that she broke. There were steel bars on it now, reminding her of a prison.

Well, it's not like she came to this place of her own free will right.

In other words, this was a prison to her.

Sakura lifted her feet carefully and prodded it a bit with her finger.

It was a stupid choice.

She hissed as the pain seared through her body.

As she looked at the places where the shackles were supposed to be, she couldn't be any more thankful that she didn't have them on anymore.

They were just so stupid and heavy.

Sakura honestly wanted to murder the person who created shackles.

Feeling bored, she turned the TV back on and searched for a channel that seemed fun.

As she was flipping through the channels, back and forth, all the channels suddenly changed into breaking news.

Sakura just decided to watch it since there was no way to avoid it.

The female announcer started talking quick.

"We have brought some urgent news… blah blah... The daughter of the owner of Haruno corp... blah blah... Haruno Sakura missing..."

'Wait...

Haruno Sakura missing?

That was me right?'

They were looking for me…?

Sakura's smile started growing. But it stopped suddenly.

'But the thing is… do I want to go back?'

Sakura started having mixed emotions as she started to tear her hair out of her frustration.

'Do I want to go back…? I'm pretty sure I don't… but do I want to stay? No way!'

"Do the gods hate me or something?" Sakura asked herself out loud.

In the deepest corner of her mind, a tiny voice said yes.

Well then, fuck the gods.

Sakura walked toward the window that was now really locked up.

She looked at the sky that just seemed too blue.

It was sad.

Her whole life was just so sad.

Sakura tried to reach out her hand towards the sky.

She couldn't.

As the tears filled up her eyes, she curled up in a ball and lulled herself to sleep.

.

.

.

_An eight year old Sakura cried and clung to her mother who was carrying a large bag._

"_Mommy! Where are you going? Don't leave me…" she said, obviously terrified of the night that was so dark._

_The woman's eyes started tearing up as she heard the words the little girl said. Slowly removing the girl from her arms, she made a promise that she would never keep._

"_Sakura, mommy's just going out to have a nice chat with her friends."_

"_When will you come back then?" Sakura asked, believing the lie that her mother was saying to her._

"_Mommy will be coming back really soon ok? Now go to sleep Sakura…"_

_The promise was never kept._

_._

_._

_._

"_Daddy? Where's mommy?" the little girl asked while looking at the man she called 'daddy'._

"_She's gone Sakura… she's gone." Said the man with pain in his voice._

"_But… mommy promised me…"_

_The man turned his back on her and said in a cold voice._

"_Do not talk about your mother Sakura…"_

"_No…! Mommy promised me! She promised me!"_

_SLAP-_

"_Don't talk about your mother!"_

_That was the first time Sakura Haruno got hit by her father._

_And that was also the first time Sakura cried by herself in the dark._

_._

_._

_._

"_She's so annoying…."_

"_Look at her, she's boasting around just because she's rich..."_

"_She doesn't even have a mother..."_

"_Her father doesn't even love her anymore..."_

"_she's just trash…"_

_The words that haunted her… the words that she hated… _

_She didn't want to listen to them…._

_The voices around her…_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke cradled Sakura on his lap as a tear rolled down her cheek in her sleep.

She was so close, yet so far.

It felt like if he got close enough to touch her, she would disappear just like the winds that never get caught.

If she ever tried to escape, he would cut off her wings even if it caused the both of them pain.

Sasuke wiped away the tear that rolled down Sakura's cheek and pushed her hair back.

She looked so innocent, just like a baby.

He didn't know why he fell in love with her but he just did.

Maybe this was the cruel joke of cupid.

All he knew was that he didn't mind much about it.

And Sasuke Uchiha cradled Sakura in his arms like a baby that would break.

Sasuke's tears streamed down his face as he stared down at Sakura with mixed emotions.

Sadness, pain, fear, love…

Sasuke Uchiha may not be the one to express it but he really loved Sakura Haruno.

He really loved her.

He loved her so much that is was scary.

.

.

.

.

um...

sorry it's so short...

dont hate me...

and I wanna say thanks to all the people who commented! Thanks a lot!

I lurves you guys!

And btw…

Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

As Sakura woke up, the first thing that she saw was the face of Sasuke Uchiha staring down at her. He was hugging her like she was a wounded animal that needed his care.

She had been surprised at that but quickly got used to it and just stayed docile in the arms of Sasuke.

Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to sleep more or maybe it was just because she didn't exactly enjoy staying on the floor.

But there were some exact reasons why she decided to stay in his arms.

One of the reasons why she didn't run away from him was because she missed human warmth and he knew it. He used it to his advantage. Too bad Sakura didn't notice that.

If she did, she would have punched him.

Another big reason was also because she felt comfortable in his arms.

They were big, warm and sturdy, and were the exact arms she had expected from her father when she was young.

As she snuggled into his arms deeper in her half-unconscious state, she didn't notice the warm expression on the Uchiha's face.

All that Sakura was thinking of was the fact that she was thankful to the gods for giving her a nightmare that didn't hurt so much anymore.

Her nightmares were always worse than this.

This dream was nothing compared to the voices that always haunted her at night.

As she lay in his arms, Sakura dozed off to a peaceful sleep, the kind with no dreams, and the kind that the gods would never let her have.

Sakura's face slowly spread a smile that nobody ever saw from her.

At least, nobody had seen it since the disappearance of her mother.

Sasuke just stared down at Sakura in silence.

He stared down at her with an expression that nobody could read.

And Sasuke slowly began remembering all the memories he had with Sakura.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke! I love you!"_

"_Sasuke! Wanna go out with me?"_

"_Sasuke! Let's hang out!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_SASUKE!"_

_That was the end of the straw._

_He couldn't hold on to his sanity anymore._

_His mind felt like it was breaking and he felt sick from all the girls that asked him out._

_A.K.A. his fan club._

_Sasuke quickly ran away from the crowd of girls and went to his favorite spot in the park. It was a bench that was covered by an enormous Sakura tree._

_Sasuke loved this place._

_He always came to it when he felt sad, mad or happy. It was his special spot, a spot that no one could find him, a spot that no one could interfere with._

_Feeling exhausted from rabid fan girls, Sasuke sat down on the bench, nearly falling in the process._

_As he sat down, Sasuke began to ponder over the meaning of his life._

_Why did the gods abandon him when he was just a first grader?_

_Why did the gods give him this really handsome face?_

_Was this face a curse?_

_Or did the girls like his personality?_

_Was his personality a curse?_

_Feeling frustrated, Sasuke just started to scream at the sky._

"_What the hell did I do to deserve this?" he screamed to the skies._

_Sasuke suddenly heard a pretty laugh from the top of his tree._

_As he stared up, obviously annoyed, he saw a pink haired girl with emerald eyes staring down at him with curiosity._

_Sasuke thought that she was a tree nymph._

_It may have been love at first sight for Sasuke Uchiha._

_No, to be exact, it WAS love at first sight for the little, arrogant, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke looked down at the ground because he felt his face grow hot._

_He heard the girl jump down from the Sakura tree and felt her poke at his face._

"_Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno. What's yours?" asked the petite little girl with a large smile that looked brighter than the sun._

_Sasuke, who didn't want his red face shown, turned away from the girl snobbishly and talked to her in an arrogant way, a way that hurt her feelings._

"_Go away."_

_Sakura didn't exactly like the cold shoulder and she didn't like people who liked hurting someone else's feelings. But she was nice. That's what her mommy told her right?_

_So instead of leaving like he told her to, Sakura tried to put on her best smile and kept poking him to get a response._

_But too bad the young Uchiha didn't know anything about love._

_It was the first time that he had an emotion like this._

_Not knowing what to do, Sasuke's face turned a dark crimson and he did the best thing that he could do at that moment._

_He ran away._

"_Geez! Mommy told me that ignoring people was rude!" he heard Sakura shout. But still, Sasuke kept running until he reached his house._

_That day, Sasuke Uchiha didn't have a moment's worth of peace because he was too busy thinking of the pink haired girl named 'Sakura Haruno'._

_Too bad Sasuke didn't know that that day was the first and last time he would get to see Sakura Haruno smile a truly sparkling smile._

_Grinning to himself, Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, still thinking about the girl that had captivated his mind and heart._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke was never prepared for the next time he saw her._

_At least, he didn't expect her to change so much._

_Sasuke had found out that Sakura also went to the same school with him._

_He wanted to meet her again and tried to prepare himself for it._

_Sasuke Uchiha actually practiced being kind, thoughtful and NICE._

_NICE._

_But he never imagined that she would end up like this..._

_Sakura Haruno looked dead._

_She had a sad, faraway look in her eyes and she seldom smiled._

_And even Sasuke could notice that Sakura wasn't really smiling._

_She was just a human shell that tried to live on._

_Nobody could know the pain that Sakura was going through but nobody could imagine the pain Sasuke Uchiha also went through._

_Sakura had left a huge influence on Sasuke Uchiha._

_When he secretly watched her from afar, afraid that he might make her run away, he smiled at himself when she looked like she was fine and he hurt when she looked like she was in pain. He just loved her so much._

_She was a siren and he was the sailor._

_She called out to him but she never really wanted him._

_But to Sasuke, Sakura was the one and only love of his life._

_There were also a few facts that Sakura never noticed._

_Sakura had always wondered if it was her pink hair that made all the boys go away._

_But to be honest, it was just because Sasuke Uchiha beat the hell out of all the guys that tried to ask Sakura Haruno out, heck he even beat up the guys that loved her secretly._

_And he always got away with it._

_Thanks to his family's company and thanks to the fact that he was rich._

_The damned Uchiha was obsessed with the innocent little pink bird._

_He was slowly putting a noose around her neck and she didn't notice it._

_He had the control of her life._

_Many people noticed this but never told Sakura about it._

_They didn't exactly want to end their lives young and early did they?_

_Even Sakura's best friend couldn't tell her._

_All that Sakura's friends wished for was for her to be alright._

_But no one was ever sure about their wish being granted._

_Because frankly, it was almost impossible with the Uchiha around._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke's emotionless face frowned as he read the contents of Sakura Haruno's life the secretary brought forward to him._

_He never knew._

_He really never knew._

_He was just so fucked up._

_He told himself that he loved her, yet he wasn't even able to protect her._

_He wasn't able to protect her..._

_All the pain that she went through, all the sorrow and all the misery..._

_He was too weak..._

_But now, he was going to protect her._

_He had the money, the time and the love just to do that._

_He knew he could make her happy._

_This was one thing he was sure about._

_This was the one promise that Sasuke Uchiha would keep with his life._

'_Protect Sakura Haruno.' Said a voice in his mind, loud and clear._

'_But maybe, just maybe the way that you're planning isn't the right way...' said a very tiny voice from the corners of his mind._

_Sasuke waved that thought off._

_Because he was willing to break off the little birds wings to protect her._

_He was going to break them so that she couldn't fly and hurt herself._

_He was going… to make her his._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

How was it? Please review on it! Because I only love people who review! Bwahahahahaha!... sorry, just actin crazy ) LOL

Please review guys!


End file.
